Crooked
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: Book Two of Prophesy Please ehjoy and comment. Will have strong wording, and adult stuff. Love you ya my readers.


"_Wake up, Rhy. Wake up, it's time to go. Come on hurry up you got to get up now."_ A voice called out to Rhy through the darkness. "Huh… Whisp?" Rhy asks finally opening his eyes to the voice. What he saw was Whisp sitting on his waist looking down at him with a smile and the sun shining behind her and the hot wind messing up her hair. Rhy smiles back still feeling week but lift up his hand to touch her check though when it made contact she blow away like dust in the wind. Rhy's eyes widen as he sits up looking around to find it's a bright, hot, and at mid day. He still in that same yard but the grass is gone now.

Skeletons litter the streets the buildings and houses are now runes and rebel. There wasn't any sign of life anywhere Rhy was alone. Then he remembered the fatal wound in his chest and how he was pinned to the ground by X's sword. Finding someone took the sword which freed him and his wound had healed on its own. Rhy soon realized that he must have been in a coma for his hair is much longer as well as his nails. That and he is much taller now and with facial hair all suggesting to he had been out for at least a couple of months or maybe even a year.

Rhy stood up loses his footing resulting in almost falling over but stables himself after a moment or two. He stumbles a bit more before locking his legs then stretches his wings out hearing his joints cackle. He pushed a large chunk of hair out of his eyes before spotting something shining in the dry summer sun near where he was laying. Rhy pushed himself to move his week lags to take him to this shiny thing. Once there he slowly bent down and grabbed it finding it to be the marble size crystal ball shard that's when all the memoirs came flooding back. He remembered who Whisp was but the memoirs of his friends and what Melastar had done.

Rhy rolled the crystal shard around in his hand with his fingers before holding it between his index finger and thumb. Looking close the crystal shard started to heat up to a burning point as it turned from its pale blue color to a scalding red color. This made him drop it were it rolled into the shade of a bent stop sign. He noticed the color changed back once it was out of the sun. At that moment a shadow was casted over him then moved away as if a large bird was flying above him. Looking up he found nothing in the sky in fact the sky looked dry. The normal yellow sun was now pure raging red fire leaving the sky a pale orange color, no clouds, no blue fresh skies, and no signs of carefree birds.

He turned to go for the shard but freezed in his tracks. "What a pretty little thing." Said a males voice. An angle stood in front of Rhy. He was tall and pale with a pure white tank on, white pants with light blue trim on the bottem of them and what looked like gold tenashoes. He had two gold braclets on one wrist, three on the other, one gold upper arm band on each arm, one gold chocker band on his neck. Gold viper lip persings,one gold eyebrow ring on his right brow, three gold ear persings on one ear, and four gold ear rings on the other ear. He had platem blond hair that was buzzed cut excepted for the lengthy limp moehawk in the senter of his head with his made of heavenly light halo.

He stared at Rhy with dagger sharp neon blue eyes before spreading out his large bird like angle wings that are white with gray tips. "Who? Who are you?" Rhy growls with that deep dark hatred burning to rip a new one into any foe. "names Legend and who are you?" Legend asks griping the shard tightly. Rhy watched his hand with the shard in it before giving his name, his full name. The angle tilt his head and looked Rhy over "Aren't you dead?" Legend asks now walking up to Rhy.

Rhy take a couple steps back as he readied himself and stretched his wings in defense. Legend raises his hands in surrender giving a single flap of his wings "Wo, wo. Don't get all attack mode on me, we have the same enemies here." Legend says with a smile. Rhy raises an eyebrow then Legend held out his hand that held the shard in it to him. "Friends?" Legend asks.


End file.
